Blue Moon
by AoiHyou
Summary: [Rose] Kurama POV. An ancient tale of the rose. A betrayal of the Gods... Yaoi.


"Blue Moon"

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I *do* own the fairy tale that is narrated in this story. Which is why it makes no sense and is extremely stupid. T.T

Warning: May be some yaoi hinting, violence, and reference to Gods. Plagiarism and flames towards this issue will not be tolerated. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Authors Note: This is completely random, incoherent, and stupid. Sappy, too. Blegh! I think it might actually be a fluff fic. T.T And you know what happens when I attempt fluff...

~*~

There's a rose lying on my bed.

A rose- the symbol of beauty...

I heard a story when I was still a kit, still roaming Makai aimlessly, still trying to master my weapons...

The story went something like this, I can't be held to exact words, but I want someone to know the story. Even if everything isn't how it was told originally... will you listen to my story?

There was a youko, a beautiful, powerful youko in Makai.

She had nine tails from the beginning. They had all been white. Just like her ivory hide. Her eyes were said to be such a deep, mesmerizing color, that nobody could remember anything but depths of black. Pitch black. Devil's pupils.

The youko was beautiful, yes. But she was equally vain.

The youko used her beauty to seduce several gods. Her power-her nine tails- protected her from any mortals that wanted to object. She grew more and more powerful as the years drew on.

The first God she seduced was the God of Fire. The youko knew that a God could not be killed, so she decided to use him... on the night of a Red Moon, she tricked him and trapped him...in one of her tails. From that day, she had a flaming red tail whipping behind her always, seeming on fire as she swished it around, showing off.

But she could not be sated with just that.

She next went after the Gods of Light. She made the Twins love her, both thinking other was trying to steal her away from them... The Gods of Light were only powerful because they had a power so direct that it could blind all... but now, their sight was blurred by jealousy, and their power dwindled. She tricked them both... and on the night of another full moon- two of her ivory tails became orange and yellow.

She could not be satisfied by any amount of beauty... she wanted it all, and she would have had it all.

Had she not picked on Inari's lover.

Inari, the Fox God, was angered at her behavior, but could not do anything, for the seduced Gods had gone to her willingly.

But on the night of a Blue Moon, something that happened only once every thousand years, the youko, now with tails of Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Indigo, and Violet, wanted the Water God. Her final tail. The Blue tail. The one she had been avoiding, for she knew her own God was its lover.

On the night of the Blue Moon, she sealed her own fate by seducing the Water God. She had gained a sleek, elegant blue tail...

Inari was angered at the youko, so angered that he broke the Taboo of Gods. He attacked a mortal who had, by the rules, done nothing wrong. The Water God had gone to her willingly. She was not to be blamed.

Inari seized the youko and whispered to her.

_"If you want beauty so much, I shall give you it. You shall become the most gorgeous thing any mortal will ever rest his eyes on...but..."_

With that, Inari ripped off her newest tail, too anguished to see the sign of the Water God's betrayal. The youko screamed in protest as pain seared her veins. She screamed, saying that she was innocent... that it had been his lover that had come to her...

_"...but, you shall never be complete. You will never have my Lover. You may be the most beautiful being, but you will always be missing one thing..."_

Her form began to morph as he hissed an enchantment; it started to shrink, her beautiful face changing, her long, silky hair becoming more concealing...

_"...you may be the most beautiful being, but nobody will desire your touch... for they will see that your beauty is just a mask. I shall bring your disgusting reality to your skin for all to see..."_

Her hair became soft, velvety petals, as her voice faded away. Her speech stolen from her. Her slim figure became a deep emerald, as her forth tail, and as Inari had said, her body started to sprout curses. Her perfect, smooth skin sported deadly sharp thorns. The real cruelty that she hid inside. Her vanity, her greed, her selfishness, all brought to the surface.

And with that, Inari left his own child on the Earth, rushing off into hiding, as he knew the other gods would come for him. He had broken the Taboo...

Only the wind had seen him, and the next morning, when the other youko came upon the spot of the cursing, they found a peculiar little thing...

A garden of flowers. Flowers they had never seen before. Flowers that were the colors of the rainbow, and a few which were black and white...

"What is the name of these flowers?" Asked one of the youko, reaching out to pick one. He flinched and jerked his hand back, as pain pricked his finger.

And as blood started to flow from the tiny slit, the wind whispered...

_"Rose..."_

The name of the beautiful youko. _Rose._

The youko kept away from the flowers. And as Inari had said, her beauty was tainted. Tainted with her thorns, her own imperfections. Her beauty would never be fully appreciated...

"Why are there no blue flowers?" They pondered, and the wind seemed to hiss again.

_Rose..._

And from that day, those cursed flowers were called Roses. And nobody ever found a blue one, and thorns always tainted the true rose.

And so, Inari's word became true.

And you're probably wondering why I told you this story...

But before that, I should probably explain why I chose the rose as my weapon.

I chose the rose because it was beautiful, yet cursed. It was seemed delicate, and yet was deadly.

It seemed perfect, and yet was so far from it.

Just as I am.

And the reason I told you this story, is because I woke up today, and found the impossible.

And it's still laying there on my bed...

A perfect Blue Rose.

You may not believe me, but it won't matter.

"...Love?" And now the perfect flower is rolling over, burning amber meeting my own emerald depths... Devil's Pupils.

"Hn?"

None of this matters anymore because...

"Aishiteru."

My perfect Blue Rose is smiling.

And outside, the Blue Moon is smiling at us too. 


End file.
